I've seen you in a dream
by RoelienanddKim
Summary: Kim and Roelien have realised that Blaine is the angel, and not as in many fanfics Kurt. Why?  Well, we tell you, Blaine is there POOF *Falls out of the sky* PERFECT BOYFRIEND!   ANGEL 3
1. Prologue

**Hi there, We're Roelien (say Rooleen) and Kim, two young Dutch girls who fell in love with Klaine (Especially Kim…)**  
><strong>Kim always thought Blaine was like an angel for Kurt, he's like protecting him and just fell out of the sky, being a perfect boyfriend! So then this story came up in our heads and we just wrote the first chapter in Dutch. Now we are translating it to English since 2 of our friends just where like making us do it. The Prologue is English now so here it is. ;)<strong>

**We don't own Kurt, Blaine or Glee. (But Kim wants a pet Kurt…)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>_

"I'll show those stupid, low minded glee guys what I can do…" thought Kurt pissed when he walked down the stairs of the strange school. Of course he wasn't known here, but he needed to know where to find the so-named Warblers. In front of him he saw the back of a boy's head Who had obviously to much product in his curly hair.

"Sorry, can I ask something? I'm new." The boy in question turned around and introduced himself as Blaine, In a flash Kurt thought he recognized him from somewhere, He was sure he had seen him before. "Kurt…" He said after a short silent, breathless.

"What exactly is going on here?" He asked looking at the guys in the uniforms who were rushing by him down the stairs. The boy in front of him said something about the Warblers and that they were going to give a small performance, but Kurt only focused on where he knew that curly guy from, he was pretty handsome.

They had a little conversation about glee club being cool at this school, but Kurt was a bit absent, still thinking about where he saw this guy before, something where he was sure of.

Blaine smiled and took Kurt's hand, making him blush a bit. He leaded him through the halls of the big all-boys school, a place where Kurt would really fit. They walked into a room full boys in the blue blazers with the red piping and a decorated 'D' on their chest. Kurt didn't own such an uniform so he really stood out of them. Kurt gasped "I stick out like a sore thumb" Blaine smiled "Next time don't forget your jacket, new kid, you'll fit right in." he said joining the group of boys in the middle of the room. The boys behind Blaine started singing the background voices, joining together in an beautiful harmony. It didn't took long for Kurt to hear that it was Teenage dream from Katy Perry. He waited for Blaine to start singing, he really hoped he would recognize his singing voice and know where he knew this guy from.

Blaine started singing the first verse,

_You think I'm pretty  
>Without any make-up on<br>You think I'm funny  
>When I tell the punch line wrong<br>I know you get me  
>So I'll let my walls come down, down<em>

Kurt's heart made a double jump when he heard his singing voice, it sounded even more familiar than Blaine himself had looked. All the boys start dancing and jumping, the Warblers were really rock stars at this place.

_Before you met me  
>I was alright<br>But things were kinda heavy  
>You brought me to life<br>Now every February  
>You'll be my valentine, valentine<em>

While he watched Blaine, Kurt suddenly feels very safe and accepted. But how was that possible, he knows this guy for what, 5 minutes?

_Let you put your hands on me  
>In my skin-tight jeans<br>Be your teenage dream tonight_

The other warblers joined Blaine in these last sentences and ended the song all at once, very neat. The boys who didn't perform applauded and cheered for them and Kurt almost clapped his hands off. He must know Blaine from somewhere, really.

Kurt and Blaine got coffee a few times and they became really good friends, even though Kurt felt a bit more than only friendship for him. Kurt even asked Blaine if it was possible that He knew him from something, Blaine said that he probably didn't, because he never saw Kurt before. But Kurt kept in mind that he saw Blaine before.

* * *

><p><strong>We hope you enjoyed the first part of our very first fanfic ;)<strong>

**Remember we're Dutch and just 13 when you look at the grammer ;)**

**More comming soon**

_**XOXXXO Kim and Roelien.**_


	2. Dream 1

**Hello Again, Roelien and Kim here, so the next chapter is the first dream with Angel!Blaine that Kurt ever had in his life.**

**We hope you'll enjoy it.**

**We don't own glee or nothing.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dream I<strong>_

The night that Mollie Hummel died, was the first night that Kurt cried himself in a light sleep, but for sure not the last time.

Kurt could remember the dream following on this well, better than any other dream he used to have, like a nightmare in his six years old brain. But it wasn't a nightmare, everything but that, after this dream he felt a bit better, like he had a new friend, someone who cared of him

The dream started in complete darkness, Kurt couldn't see a thing when he awaked, like it was the next morning. But he didn't lay in his bed, he laid on a hard surface, like it was stone. This stone floor didn't lay that comfortable so he stood up, rubbing in his eyes with his small fists, in an effort to see more, but the darkness stayed. And there was definitely nothing but the stone floor in this weird place, that was something Kurt knew without even seeing where he was.

Kurt felt helpless and alone, his mother was gone, his dad wasn't here, too. It looked like no one could help him in this dark room. When he was about to cry and his eyes were full of tears he saw a small light, even when his sight was mostly blocked with tears. Kurt ran towards the tiny point of light as fast as his small six years old legs could carry him, he tripped a few times, but didn't let that stop him from coming to the light. Slowly the light became bigger.

In the middle of the light appeared a figure, vague, but it was a human. When Kurt got nearer the light he saw it was a boy, around seventeen, he had big, curly hair, Kurt thought it was awesome. But there was something even less normal than his hair about this guy, he had two big, white wings on his back. They looked so soft and Kurt would give everything to hug them.

When Kurt was on a 15 meters distance from the light, he stopped. Instead of moving towards the angel, he moved to Kurt, who stepped back a bit, not obvious, because he didn't know how far he could go back in the darkness behind him, where he was so scared of. "Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you." The angel said, he sounded much more comforting than Kurt would have thought before. The sound of his voice echoed a bit in the big, empty room.

Kurt thoughtful stood still, the boy didn't look dangerous or mean. The calm, loving behavior made him think of his mother, strange that he forgot about her for a minute, but now the tears where in his eyes again, blocking the sight of his sea blue eyes. The angel got a sad but caring look in his hazel eye when looking at Kurt, who sank on his small, scratched knees. Kurt sat there, crying, when he felt two warm arms around him and he slightly felt better, but not good at all.

Kurt hears that the person who hugged him, who must be the angel, sniffles and he looked up at him, still tears in his big eyes "Don't cry, I don't want you to be crying…" he said with a small, cracking voice. "That's really sweet of you, Kurt, but I don't want you to cry, either." The angel said gentle, his voice also cracking a bit. "What if we cry together?" Kurt asked, with a really cute look on his face which made the angel smile through his tears. "that sounds like a good idea." The angel agreed, so Kurt fell back in his arms and cried many tears, so did the angel.

After sitting there for a few minutes which felt like hours, the angel started humming a familiar melody, one of the songs Kurt's mom used to sing for him when he couldn't sleep and he swayed a bit on the melody of it, taking Kurt with him. After humming the melody a few times the angel started to sing, even though the humming was still on the background, forming a capella music behind his beautiful voice, it really calmed Kurt, just like it used to do when his mom sung it. His tears stopped and he felt in a calm sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>This was dream 1 ;), We hope you liked it! It's a bit short, butwe hope you don't mind.<strong>

**XOXXXOX Kim and Roelien**


End file.
